One Night
by kinomoto touya
Summary: [one-shot] Tomoyo realizes that Syaoran meant the world to her. What will happen to her now with Sakura Kinomoto still stays in the heart of her beloved. TomoyoxSyaoran! RnR !


**//One Night//**  
by: Kinomoto Touya  


**Notes: **Okay, so this is my very first one-shot fan fiction for Syaoran and Tomoyo. Please do not sue me. Heheheheh…well, they aren't exactly a favored couple of mine since officially, they aren't really a couple. But then again, minna, they are so cute together, aren't they ^_^? But then again, let us see how will this one-shot story go. Also words in italic means it happened in the past. 

"Sakura-chan, kawaii!!!"   
  
Tomoyo Daidoji was exactly thrilled seeing her best friend, Kinomoto Sakura in her new dress made by herself. It is an apple-green halter dress with cute red, shiny apples printed all over it. It is very spiffy for this hot summer day. Tomoyo couldn't be more pleased. And to top Sakura's outfit, she adorned her tresses with a spiffy red ribbon. 

Sakura herself was indeed happy with her look. 

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried as she admired her dress. "Domo Arigato Gozaimasu! I love this dress to death." 

Tomoyo grinned as her cheeks blushed furiously. "You know I'll do everything for you to be happy, Sakura-chan." 

"Oh Tomoyo," Sakura sighed, still admiring every part of her dress. "You do not need to think of me always. You must also think of yourself, my friend." 

"But Sakura, you are my happiness," 

"Eh?" Sakura couldn't react. "Thank you very much, Tomoyo." she just uttered. 

Sakura gazed up to her clock. It is almost nine o' clock in the morning. "Oh no!" she exclaimed loudly. 

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked with concern. "Is everything alright?" 

"Yes," Sakura replied hurriedly, gazing upon her reflection on Tomoyo's full-body mirror, she quickly straighten her dress and checked if her ribbons were in place. "But then Syaoran and I promised each other to um---" her pale reflection turned furious scarlet. "To have um...oh, how will I say this..." 

"To have a date," Tomoyo said coldly, her face hanged down. She slowly raised it back again, a huge smile was drawn fake across her face. "I want you to have the greatest time---EVER with him."  
  
"Um...well, I am always happy with Syaoran," Sakura even blushed more. "I am happy...I am really happy with him. Always. You know what, Tomoyo, I always thank the Lord at night for giving him to me." 

"He is the greatest thing that happen to me," Sakura added, sighing. 

_"Aren't you thanking Lord for having me, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo whispered frostily. _

"Pardon? What is it Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked. "I barely heard you." 

"Nothing," Tomoyo replied, with a smile. "I-I am also asking the Lord for your happiness. I am happy that you had found your one true love..." 

"I am happy too, Tomoyo," Sakura replied. "Being in love with a wonderful person and being loved in return is the bestest best thing that will happen to a person." 

"Well, see you later, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura run out of the door. It seems she possessed all happiness in the world. 

She is very lucky. 

She is very unlike her. 

Tomoyo. 

Daidoji Tomoyo. 

_"Being in love with a wonderful person and being loved in return is the bestest best thing that will happen to a person." _

Those words kept on hitting her chest like painful arrows. No words can describe how it hurts so much. 

She sat down and picked up their picture. There she was smiling with the both of them---Sakura and Syaoran---they were all happy. It was Sakura's thirteenth birthday back then. Now that they are already fourteen years of age, she wondered how time really had passed by. 

They are now a year older---better and smarter. 

But how come that she is acting so dumb. 

She gently slid her fingers down their picture. Suddenly, she felt like stopping for a while at Syaoran's picture. 

He hasn't changed even a little bit since last year, she noticed, except that he is about three to four inches taller than her now. His eyes were still brown and so full of life. His lips were still pursed most of the time, but she---Tomoyo Daidoji---understands that many people were very unlike her friend, Syaoran. 

_"Syaoran-kun," she once asked. "Why is it that you do not talk much?" _

_"Um..." he chuckled boyishly. "You know what, Tomoyo-chan, many people ask me that too. But you know what, it isn't that, I do not speak much. It is because so many people talk without really meaning anything. When I talk, I make sure that when I say something, I really mean something." _

_"Oh, I see," she said with awed. But deep inside, she hid the fact that she didn't understand him at all. Not at all. _

But she now understands him clearly. Things are indeed different now. 

She recalled the times when she giggled seeing Syaoran-kun blush whenever her best friend, Sakura Kinomoto praises him. Actually, just the sight of Sakura's laughter, he blushes. Indeed, he had fallen deeply for her, longer than Sakura can remember. 

_"I think it is best for you to tell Sakura-chan," Tomoyo told him once while they were both swinging alone in the Penguin Park. "Tell her your real feelings." _

_"Oh, what is the use, Daidoji?" Syaoran sighed, as he swings even higher, his face was burning hot red. "You know she likes another person. She would just...probably just reject me..." _

_His face turned down. _

_"Sakura-chan," she started with a grin. "Can never do that. Whether she loves you or not, I know she will thank you. Thank you for all the love and care you had given to her." _

_Syaoran's head is still turned down, but hearing her words, he smiled quietly. _

_"Arigato, Daidoji..."_

There is so many good memory with Syaoran. She just noticed it now. 

It is already nighttime. She decided to take a walk for a while, to the Penguin Park. She cannot understand it now, but suddenly the love stories she had read and watched before kept on coming into her head. Stories such as the 'bridge' between the two lovers, wherein the bridge will take the boy from her best friend. In the end, the bridge and boy will be happy together, leaving the boy's original girl crying behind. Or the usual love stories between friends then eventually lovers.

It may sound corny to some. However, when you fall for someone, the reality itself is more beautiful than the story.

People will understand it eventually.

Her mind then played a dirty trick on her. She imagined herself wrapped in the arms of Syaoran.

She shook her head, "No!" she exclaimed. "It won't happen!"

"What will not happen?" a familiar voice asked jokingly.

She turned back, and saw him standing there.

He looks even more handsome than ever. His brown hair dancing with the wind made him look even sexier.

"Syao-" she suddenly stopped. "Syaoran-kun!"

"Tomoyo-chan!" he grinned. "I can't believe we will meet in our little old play ground."

"Hehe," she chuckled. "Coincidence."

"I see..." he grinned.

"Hey, where is Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo is then filled with gazillions of questions in her head. "What are you doing here alone?"

"Oh," he then paused. "We had a little fight,"

"YOU HAD A FIGHT?" Tomoyo blurted. "Oh, sorry for my loud voice."

"Yeah," Syaoran shrugged. "It is quite common. We fight every once in a while. But then for couples they said that fighting---it is pretty normal."

"Oh, I hope that you make up soon," Tomoyo said. But deep inside, she do not know why she feels a little happy wit all the thing happening."

"I guess," he smiled. "It would be over tomorrow."

"I sure hope so," Tomoyo wished. Suddenly, she felt her nose elongated like Pinocchio.

Yes, she lied.

It is just a 'white lie' anyway.

"Do you want to walk, Tomoyo," Syaoran then asked. "It is a pretty cold night. Besides, the night is young."

"Sure," she said with a big smile. "Why not."

It was quite a 'friendly' date, as many people could say. He treated her some fluffy, pink cotton candies which they are eating walking along the park. They gazed into the milky way. Never had the sky become as clear as this for Tomoyo. Syaoran had taught her the different stories about the stars and constellations. Tomoyo's favorite was the story of the Princess and the Cowherd, the story of the stars of Altair and Vega.

"It is quite tragic," Tomoyo said after Syaoran finished the story of the Princess and the Cowherd. "But, I like it. At least they could still see each other every seventh of July."

"Well, I do not know," Syaoran shifted to another position in the bench. "I'd probably die if I am the cowherd. I mean, I feel uneasy not seeing Sakura for a day..."

"Yeah, Sakura," Tomoyo replied silently.

"It's late, Tomoyo-chan," Syaoran said. "I'll walk you home."

"Thank you."

"I hope to see you again tomorrow," Tomoyo said at the gates of the Daidoji Manor.

"Of course we will," Syaoran replied happily. "Anyway, let me thank you. Indeed you are my best girl friend besides Sakura and Mei Lin. Thank you for everything. Goodbye for now!"

"Thank you too," Tomoyo uttered silently. Goodbye is the hardest word for her.

Tomoyo turned back, she can't bear to see him go.

"There are no things that will not change," she silently said, tears were now at the ream of her eyes. "Each story has its ending. Even though it is hard to acknowledge that, but this is reality. Though truth hurts, I know, that he is not the one for me."

"Wo Ai Ni, Syaoran."

As her tears fall, the darkness falls heavily. All the happiness then disappeared.

It ends there. How was it? Bad...right, hehehe...yes I know. I bet Sakura-Syaoran fans feel victorious in the end. Anyway, Wo ai ni means, I love you in Mandarin. I just do not know how to say it in Cantonese, Syaoran's original language...can anyone help me in here?? The story of Altiar and Vega, you can read it in your libraries. If only I have the time, I'll tell you their entire story.

Now, please review (or flame ^_^)! I'll love you forever! I promise!!!


End file.
